


A Time To Part

by Yaz1000



Category: Aaron Livsey/Robert Sugden
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz1000/pseuds/Yaz1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What may have happened if Paddy had not shown up at the cabin in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time To Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaron Livesy/Robert Sugden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aaron+Livesy%2FRobert+Sugden).



A Time To Part

Aaron stares back, right into Robert’s eyes, defiant to the last, staring into the eyes of the man he loves. Robert wavers , his hand shaking as he holds the gun aimed at Aaron, unsure, he loves Aaron, how can he do this, how can he let him go, the man he loves. Robert has long suspected that Aaron has a self destructive streak, that he cares little for his life, so why is he shocked by the look of defiance, daring him to pull the trigger, blazing blue eyes full of hate and love.

Aaron’s not scared, he’s been to the brink before, that cold edge of darkness, he’s always felt it’s pull, Aaron is not scared of dying, part of him relishes it, welcomes it like an old lover waiting for his return. Aaron see’s the doubt in Robert’s eyes and can’t help but smirk, whatever Robert feels, Aaron can feel the fear and uncertainty rolling of him, Robert is a survivor, self preservation is wound into every part of his DNA, he could never understand what made Andy want to drive of a quarry, or make Aaron stare into the abyss, yet there he stands staring into the eyes of someone not scared to die, someone daring him on. Aaron watches Robert’s face harden, watches the self preservation kick in.

Aaron wakes with the feeling of the sun on his face, a faint breeze cooling it’s heat, Aaron open’s his eyes, blinking into the sun, the feeling of cool grass beneath him. Aaron wonders where he is, but is content to not know at the same time, lying on the grass enjoying the sun and the cool breeze, closing his eyes to enjoying a rare moment of peace, when he feels the shadow blocking the sun, feeling the loss of heat. Aaron opens up his eyes and stares up into someone bending over him. “Gonna lie around all day?” says a warm voice, a voice that takes Aaron breath away. He holds out his hand to Aaron, pulling him up so they stand face to face, and Aaron remembers that smile, the laughing eyes, he was always Aaron’s sun, guiding him. And as they lace their hands together he pulls Aaron along laughing, Aaron lets out a breath, reverence and awe as he whispers his name “Jackson”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad story, just my interpretation!
> 
> All comments welcome!


End file.
